The present invention relates generally to electronic file systems, and in particular to a system which implements an operating system file system using a database system.
Humans tend to organize information in categories. The categories in which information is organized are themselves typically organized relative to each other in some form of hierarchy. For example, an individual animal belongs to a species, the species belongs to a genus, the genus belongs to a family, the family belongs to an order, and the order belongs to a class.
With the advent of computer systems, techniques for storing electronic information have been developed that largely reflected this human desire for hierarchical organization. Conventional operating systems, for example, provide file systems that use hierarchy-based organization principles. Specifically, a typical operating system file system (xe2x80x9cOS file systemxe2x80x9d) has directories arranged in a hierarchy, and documents stored in the directories. Ideally, the hierarchical relationships between the directories reflect some intuitive relationship between the meanings that have been assigned to the directories. Similarly, it is ideal for each document to be stored in a directory based on some intuitive relationship between the contents of the document and the meaning assigned to the directory in which the document is stored.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical mechanism by which a software application that creates and uses a file (such as a word processor) stores the file in a hierarchical file system. Referring to FIG. 1, an operating system 104 exposes to an application 102 an application programming interface (API). The API thus exposed allows the application 102 to call routines provided by the operating system. The portion of the OS API associated with routines that implement the OS file system is referred to herein as the OS file API. The application 102 calls file system routines through the OS file API to retrieve and store data on disk 108. The operating system 104, in turn, makes calls to a device driver 106 that controls access to the disk 108 to cause the files to be retrieved from and stored on disk 106.
The OS file system routines implement the hierarchical organization of the file system. For example, the OS file system routines maintain information about the hierarchical relationship between files, and provide application 102 access to the files based on their location within the hierarchy.
In contrast to hierarchical approaches to organizing electronic information, a relational database stores information in tables comprised of rows and columns. Each row is identified by a unique RowID. Each column represents an attribute of a record, and each row represents a particular record. Data is retrieved from the database by submitting queries to a database management system (DBMS) that manages the database.
FIG. 2 illustrates a typical mechanism by which a database application accesses information in a database. Referring to FIG. 2, database application 202 interacts with a database server 204 through an API provided by the database server 204 (a xe2x80x9cdatabase APIxe2x80x9d). The API thus exposed allows the database application 202 to access data using queries constructed in the database language supported by the database server 204. One such language that is supported by many database servers is the Structured Query Language (SQL). To the database application 202, database server 204 makes it appear that all data is stored in rows of tables. However, transparent to database application 202, the database server 204 actually interacts with the operating system 104 to store the data as files in the OS file system. The operating system 104, in turn, makes calls to device driver 106 to cause the files to be retrieved from and stored on disk 108.
Each type of storage system has advantages and limitations. A hierarchically organized storage system is simple, intuitive, and easy to implement, and is a standard model used by most application programs. Unfortunately, the simplicity of the hierarchical organization does not provide the support required for complex data retrieval operations. For example, the contents of every directory may have to be inspected to retrieve all documents created on a particular day that have a particular filename. Since all directories must be searched, the hierarchical organization does nothing to facilitate the retrieval process.
A relational database system is well suited for storing large amounts of information and for accessing data in a very flexible manner. Relative to hierarchically organized systems, data that matches even complex search criteria may be easily and efficiently retrieved from a relational database system. However, the process of formulating and submitting queries to a database server is less intuitive than merely traversing a hierarchy of directories, and is beyond the technical comfort level of many computer users.
Currently, application developers are forced to choose whether they want data created by their applications to be accessible through the hierarchical file system provided by operating systems, or through the more complex query interface provided by database systems. In general, if applications do not demand the complex search capability of a database system, the applications are designed to store their data using the more prevalent and simpler hierarchical file system provided by operating systems. This simplifies both application design and application use, but also limits the flexibility and power with which the data can be accessed.
On the other hand, if complex search capability is required, the applications are designed to access their data using query mechanism provided by database systems. While this increases the flexibility and power with which the data may be accessed, it also increases the complexity of the application, both from the perspective of the designer and the perspective of the user. It further requires the presence of a database system, which imposes an additional expense to the application user.
Based on the foregoing, it is clearly desirable to allow applications to access data using the relatively simple OS file APIs. It is further desirable to allow access to that same data using the more powerful database API.
Techniques for managing files in a computer system are provided. According to one technique, an association is established between a type of file system operation, a file, and an interested entity. It is detected when that type of file system operation is performed on the file. In response to detecting that that type of file system operation is performed on the file, a message is sent to the interested entity.